deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Team
Noble Team was a firesquad of the UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three. The group was comprised of SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-II commandos. The squad was not considered expendable like the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs. They also worked alongside UNSC regulars who were not a part of the SPARTAN programs. The squad was issued the powerful MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V in 2551, a year prior to the team's demise. During the Battle of Reach, the Team's main objective was to protect the inhabitants of the human colony, Reach. Noble were the first humans to engage the alien Covenant forces by using unconventional means and full-on assault warfare. However, the group was unable to hold against the elite Covenant troops and a majority of Noble Team was wiped out with Jun A-266 as the only surviving member of Noble Team. Battle vs. Raptor Team (by Omnicube1) No battle written WINNERL NOBLE TEAM Expert's Opinion Noble Team had the advantage in training and experience, as well as having suits that, while not as powerful in most of the categories when Raptor Team would manually switch to said mode, kept the augmentation in all areas going even when energy was low. Noble Team also had harder-hitting weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Squad (Legends) (by Samurai96) On Reach Delta Squad and 2 Republic Commando reinforcments arrive on the planet on a scouting mission to search for Droid activity meanwhile Noble Team is on their own scouting mission looking for Covenant activity. Jun heads up into a nearby cave system and goes inside and after going up finds himself in a perfect sniping position to search for trouble. As he is scanning the are he sees Clone Commandos and thinks they could be some type of new Covenant and fires a shot which hits one of the commandos but his shield protects him but Jun quickly fires of another shot killing the commando before he could react . The clones take cover and Sev takes out his DC-17 Sniper and looks for where the shot came from and quickly searches the areas he would be if he was sniping and sees the cave hole and Jun and takes aim at the head and fires two shot at his head destroying the shield and killing Jun . Noble Team arrives at the Delta's postion and open fire with Kat firing her MG6 Personal Defense Weapon System striking and killing the other Commando . Fixer then picks up the Commando's Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon and fires at Kat destroying her shields and riddling her with lasers Jorge retaliates and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun destroying Fixer's shield but Fixer quickly gets back into cover. The firefight goes on for a few minutes and the Boss orders his team to head to a nearby canyon and they move out with Carter ordering whats left of his team to chase after them. While they are searching the area Sev posp out of a cave hole and fires DC-17 Sniper jitting Carter but only destroying the shield before Carter gets back into position. Carter sees a opening and orders Jorge to enter and see if he can flank Sev. Jorge enters and is able to flank Sev and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun riddling Sev with Bullets but just then Fixer jumps onto Jorge and uses his Knuckle Plate Vibro Blade to stab Jorge right through the throat and moves out Carter hears nothing and sends Emilie and Six to investigate meanwhile Scorch comes out from a hole in the wall behind Carter and tries to sneak up onto Carter but Carter sees Scorch's shadow and takes out his Combat Knife and as Scorch moves in for the kill Carter quickly grabs his arm and twists around and slams his head agains the rock and stabs right through Scroch's visor and twists the Combat Knife killing Scroch but just then Boss comes out with Shotgun and blows Carters head up . As Six and Emilie are searching they come across Jorge's body and Emilie moves in to check his vital signs but Fixer armed with a DC-17 Blaster quickly empties 40 lasers into Emilie killing him Six quickly comes in and Fixer tries to fire but Six quickly melees him with his M45 Tactical Shotgun and puts it up and fires two shells into Fixer just then Boss comes out and fires his DC-15s at Six hitting him but Six quickly takes cover losing only 50% of his shield and pulls out his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System and prepares to fire only for Boss to knock away the gun and punch Six who kicks Boss in the stoamch making him lose his psitol and the two engage in a hand to hand comabt. Six uses his suit to increase his stregth which helps him puch Boss hard enough to make him fly up agaisnt the wall and tries to get to his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System but Boss quickly recovers and slide kicks Six who falls down and starts crawling to his Gun but Boss grabs a hold of his leg and attempts to pull him away from the gun but Six turns around and kicks Boss in the face and quickly crawls to his gun and grabs it. He pulls the trigger putting all 32 bullets into Boss who falls down dead , Six gets up raises his fist in the air and yells "FOR THE UNSC" and calls for pickup. Expert's Opinion While this was a close match Noble Team won becasue of their better Long Range Weapons, better armor, and better teamwork. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shepard's Team (by Sith Venator) The battle's origins begin with Commander Shepard taking a nap, trying to relax after a mission to destroy a batarian slaver compound. However after only a few minutes Joker awakes Shepard with the comm telling him the Illusive Man wishes to speak to him. "I'll get right on it Joker," replies Shepard as he finds the strength to crawl out of bed. After stretching for a moment he boards the lift to the second level of the Normandy. He enters the comm room shortly allowing the hologram of the Illusive Man to appear before him. "Shepard, we have a problem. A Cerberus research and testing facility just went dark." said the Illusive Man quickly and to the point. "What do you think could have happened?" asked Shepard who's curiosity was now peaked. "From what I have been able to gather it may be Alliance Special Forces, but they are using equipment that not even I have ever seen." replied the Illusive Man. Next to the Illusive Man a two dimensional holo recording appears and begins to display footage. A Cerberus soldier is seen being pinned to the wall by a large, very armored, person with a skull scratched onto their visor. "I'll give you one last chance to tell us what you Insurectionists are doing here." said the armored figure. "I don't know what your talking about!" says the Cerberus soldier as he spits onto the armored figure. "Emile wait!" says a voice from someone who is beyond the camera's view but it is to late, Emile quickly slices the soldiers neck with his Kukri before the voice can do anything. Emile flicks the knife knocking some of the blood off as the soldier falls onto the ground with a thump. Another person walks into view, this time in blue armor with a golden "T" like visor. "Sorry Commander, won't happen again I promise." says Emile as he walks out of view of the camera. A smaller blue armored figure walks into view and says, "It's ok Commander I can hack into the network no problem." There was a loud noise and then the holo vid displayed static. "They found out they were being recorded." stated Shepard as he crossed his arms. "I need you to take out this threat whatever it may be. Prep your team, Joker has already plotted a course for the facility's planet. Shepard nods and leaves the comm room to pick what members of his team he would bring to fight with him on this mission. "EDI get Grunt, Ashley, Liara, Garrus, and Tali to come to the hanger bag, we have a new mission." Carter-A259, Kat-B320, and Emile-A239 store at Jun-A266 for shooting at what appeared to be the broadside of a wall. "Game's changed," Jun stated, "They have us on film now." The atmosphere got a lot more intense suddenly. "Kat how long until you think they can send a response team to this location?" asked Carter. "They're already on their way." answered Jorge-052 for Kat as he plopped a rocket launcher onto his back. "Noble Team get ready, our mission isn't over yet." ordered Carter as the team got ready for the upcoming skirmish. "Everyone in the shuttle now!" ordered Shepard to his squad. The team quickly boarded the shuttle and after a few minutes they were already in the atmosphere, descending towards the Cerberus facility. Jorge suddenly rushed out onto the landing pad the shuttle was about to land on. "Sir we have a hostile down there!" yelled Ashley to Shepard. "I see him what do you want me to do about it Williams?" Before anyone else on the shuttle could say anything however Jorge pulled out his rocket launcher, took aim and fired at the shuttle. The shuttle tried to swurve around the rocket but was not quick enough, the rocket hit the bottom of the shuttle causing it to crash land on the roof of the facility. "Everyone out!" ordered Shepard as his team exited the smoking shuttle and entered the facility through an engineering door. A few second later the shuttle exploded. "We won't be using that shuttle anytime soon Commander." commented Garrus. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: "This is Noble Five, the shuttle is down I repeat the shuttle is down. Over." said Jorge over the comm. "Good to hear Noble Five were sending Noble Six up to the roof with you. Noble Two out." replied Kat. A few seconds later SPARTAN-B312 exited a lift and shook hands with Jorge. "Come on Six we have some Insurectionists to hunt." stated Jorge as both started to run towards where Shepard's Team had gone. "Garrus I want you and Tali to head toward's the main lab. Grunt and Liara go down this intersection and see if you can find any enemies in the cargo room. Ash your with me were going back to the roof." "Got it." stated each squad member as they headed toward's their objectives. Garrus and Tali sprinted for several minutes until they found themselves at a locked door. "Tali can you open this door?" asked Garrus as he prepped his Mantis Sniper Rifle onto a large contained and crouched. "Don't worry Garrus I'll get the door opened in no time at all." replied Tali. "Emile and Kat head towards the main lab, they might be trying to extract something valueble from inside there." ordered Carter as he and Jun ran towards the Cargo room. It didn't take long for Emile and Kat to get to their destination, but like Garrus and Tali they came to find a locked door. "Give me a minute and I'll be able to open it." stated Kat. Emile wasn't very patiant, he pulled out his M45 Tactical Shotgun and fired at the main operating mechanism for the door causing it to open. "Guns open doors faster." stated Emile as he slid into the lab first. Carter and Jun finally made their way into the cargo room only to find a labyrinth of boxes, crates, and storage cylinders. Carter signalled Jun to climb the tallest crate to see if he could see amything. Before Jun was finished climbing however the door across the maze opened, the two Spartans only clue was the distinct noise. On the other side Grunt sniffed the air and said, "Something's not right, this room smells of death." "I'm sure we will find our enemies soon enough Grunt." replied Liara softly. "Good, I've been bored with our battles lately, Collecters go down to easy." said Grunt as he knocked a decent sized crate out of his way with no problem at all. Jun finally got to the top of the "tower" and began to peer down his scope of the SRS99. He noticed Grunt almost immedietly and said over the comm, "Boss I have an Elite sized reptile over here, only it's not covenant. Permission to fire? Over." "Fire while you still have the chance Noble Three!" Jun took aim at the Krogan's head, ajusted the rifle, then fired the 14.5x114mm round into Grunt's head killing him instantly. Grunt died without the honor of seeing the one who defeated him in combat. Liara ran out of the room immediatly to get reinforcements. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Back on the roof right before Jorge and Six are able to open the engineering door Shepard and Ashley burst out of it firing their M-8Avenger and M-15 Vindicator. Jorge and Six are hit a couple of times in the chest but their shields are able to asorb all of the damage giving them enough time to take cover behind the destroyed shuttle. Shepard runs around the destroyed shuttle while taking out his M-100 Grenade Launcher firing the whole clip into the area and then throws a grenade in to finish whatever may be left. When the smoke clears Shepard sees two things, the corpse of SPARTAN-B312 who did not react in time to save his life, and Jorge-052 exiting armor lock. Jorge looks down at his comrade's body and in a sudden moment of rage grabs Six's grenade launcher and wacks Shepard in the stomach with it causing him to sly into the closest wall. Ashley comes around the cover firing her M-8 Avenger into Jorge only to have the SPARTAN-II fire the 40mm round in the exact spot to where it killed the young Alliance Soldier instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: In the main lab Kat looks over several documents while Emile reloads all of his weapons. Suddenly the opposite door they entered from opened. "Garrus the door is open we can go in now." stated Tali as she took out her Shotgun. Garrys moved into the room right behind her when all four noticed eachother. Garrus aimed down his scope and fired at Emile missing. Tali sends out a combat drone to distract the two spartans while Garrus reloads. Kat fires her MA37 at the combat drone killing it with ease while Emile threw a grenade shy of the two aliens position only damaging the kinetic barriers. Garrus poked the sniper out of cover, took aim at Kat this time, and fired. A second later Kat fell down hard with a huge hole on her visor. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Before Emile can react Tali uses an overcharge on his shields temprarily disabling them. Tali fires her shotgun but Emile runs out of range, and the room to hook up with Jorge on the roof. Garrus and Tali try to contact Shepard over the comm but cannot reach him so they contact Liara who reports that Grunt was killed. The three plan without shepard to meet up in the main lobby of the facility. Jun jumps down from his "tower" and talks to Carter for a second. "Commander we need to contact the rest of the team. The fact that there not covenant or insurectionists scare me sir." Carter tries to reach Kat but is unable to. "Assume all that do not answer are KIA." stated Carter, "Lets get to the main lobby, I'll send out the memo to whoever answers." Jun nodded and the two moved out. Emile reached the top floor using the lift to find Jorge throwing his rocket launcher down and replacing it with a Spartan laser on his back. He then picked his M247H Machine Gun back up and began searching for Shepard. Emile followed closely behind the older Spartan. After about two minutes of searching they could still not find the body. Then all of a sudden both Emile and Jorge were knocked down by a concusive blast. Before either can get up Shepard puts an entire clip of his Viper Sniper Rifle into the downed Emile killing the SPARTAN-III quickly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Jorge unable to see Shepard quickly ran behind the cover of the shuttle. After a few seconds he is contacted by Carter who orders him to the main lobby. He runs out of cover being shot a few times but is able to make into the next floor without his shields being completely depleted. Shepard takes out his M-6 Carnifex and runs after the SPARTAN-II. Meanwhile in the lobby Liara, Garrus, and Tali finally are able to regroup. "I just got contact from Shepard," stated Liara, "Ashley is dead and he's chasing one of the enemies." About a minute later Jun and Carter get to the lobby, see the three aliens, and fire their MA37 Assault Rifle and M392 DMR at them. Garrus takes cover behind a pillar while Liara uses her biotics to giver herself a barrier. Tali shoots her M-6 Carnifex at the two Spartans from behind a couch but the cover is not sufficient enought. Carter switches from semi-automatic to full-automatic, reloads, then fires his entire magazine into Tali, downing her kinetic barriers and killing her as Carter's ammo counter goes back down to zero. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Liara ran up the stairs quickly, asorbing all the rounds fired at her with the barrier, then with a yell sent out a giant shockwave with her biotics causing Carter and Jun to fly into the wall. Before Jun can get back up Liara uses warp on the Spartan nearly killing him. Jun takes out his M6G pistol and fires a magazine into Liara dropping her barrier. Before he can reload however she fires her M-6 Carnifex into his chest killing him instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Carter gets up and wacks Liara to the ground and prepares to fire on the Asari but is tackled by Shepard. The two struggled on the ground, Carter getting the upperhand due to his better armor and physical augmentations but before he can pull out his combat knife is shot in the head by Garrus's Mantis Sniper Rifle killing the Commander instantly. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: "Good to see you two are still alive." commented Shepard as he struggled to get back up. "We thought you were dead." replied Garrus as he reloaded his Viper. "I was chasing down one of the enemies when I lost him, next thing I know I see his friend about to fire a magnum at Liara." "Speaking of which where is the la.." Before Garrus can finish Jorge screams out as he fires his M247H machine gun into the froup killing Liara first. Shepard leaps into cover while Garrus tries to make off a shot, he aims once more and fires at the gigantic spartan only to hit him dead in the chest. Jorge's shields are down, but he isn't. Jorge fires the last of his clip into Garrus, the turian falls off the balcony onto the main floor of the lobby with a splat. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Shepard takes out his shotgun and fires at Jorge, half of the shots miss allowing the Grenadier MJOLNIR armor to asorb the damage. Jorge drops his machine gun and ducks behind an overturned desk. "You killed my entire team you bast***!" yelled Shepard as he reloaded his M-8 Avenger. "At the end of the day, you will be judged by your actions." replied Jorge as he pulled out the Spartan Laser. "Cerberus is the best for humanity, the Council was holding us back!" yelled back Shepard as he threw a grenade at the desk. "The organization you support is just a bunch of terrorists, and you will end up just like them if you don't surrender now." replied Jorge as he took out his M6G and shoots the grenade in midair from behind the desk. The explosion rattles the room and Shepard now in rage sprints toward's the desk firing. Jorge reveals himself aiming the Spartan Laser right at Shepard, already fully charged. The laser shoots forward knocking Shepard into the wall, this time with a giant hole through his N7 Armor. Noble Team: Shepard's Team: Jorge walks over to the corpse of Shepard and stares. He looks up after a second to see the corpses of Jun and Carter. He doesn't bother to contact Kat, he knows in his heart that his entire team is dead. "This is Noble Five. I need extraction." says Jorge on the comm to the UNSC Carrier orbiting the planet. "Roger that Noble Five, was your mission a success?" asked the Captain. Jorge looked around to see the chaos once more then answered, "Yes Sir it was a sucess, my only regret was that my entire team died making sure it was. They died for peace, so that criminal terrorists like this cannot rule. They died, so that we could all live without fear of not only the Covenant, but Cerberus..." Winner: Noble Team Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Noble Team won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs New Dalek Paradigm (by Wassboss) No Battle Written Winner: Noble Team Expert's Opinion Noble Team won because of their superior teamwork and their better mobility which allowed them to overcome the armour and weaponry advantage that the Dalek's had. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs 501st Legion (Legends) (by BeastMan14) No Battle Written Winner: Noble Team Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here.] Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors